


Restoring Light In The Moon

by Ooferino



Category: overwatch
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Genyatta - Freeform, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Self-Harm, Trans!Hanzo, Widowtracer, lgbtq+, slight gore, tags are difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooferino/pseuds/Ooferino
Summary: Hanzo Shimada had lost everything he ever had.His clan, his home, his brother and his honor. And soon to be, his life.But an odd crimson figure, seemingly apart of a hallucination, had appeared before he could put an end to his ongoing torture, miraculously suriving.Why?





	1. Honor

 The rain pelted all below it, 'all' including a slender cherry blossom tree and a disheveled looking man bearing nothing but a sheathed katana and the drenched clothes on his back.

This man was named Hanzo Shimada.

 Hanzo had sworn to himself, and to the memory of his brother, that he would never utilize a blade again. However, he set this specific event as an exception many years ago. He had always drafted for this, it was more of a matter of when to him. When should he try to reclaim his honor in the only way he knew how? Everything else he had tried hadn't worked, so what was the point of trying? Not only that, but the archer had grown weary of trying, so satiated of trying to be normal like everyone wanted. He couldn't afford to keep himself happy, so how could he keep others happy?

 A shuddered sigh and some tremulous breathing escaped him, placing a frail hand on the handgrip of the sword, grazing his fingertips over the engraved markings in the actual blade itself, staring down to read them. "Hanatsu Shimada." The archer read out the inscription aloud, his expression dropping to something of a melancholy sort as he allowed his hand to reach the handle once more, his grip on it tightening in agitation and anticipation.

 The archer had given himself a moment to recite a prayer to his ancestors, somewhat warning them that they would soon be joined by his presence. He finished, bolting his eyes shut as minute teardrops trailed down his cheeks. "All I ever do is hurt others... I suppose everyone will be getting what they want tonight." Hanzo had readied the sword in position, the tip of the blade aimed at his abdomen as he glanced up for the last time at the tree beside him that he previously read under when he first moved to the area. It was just him, the mild rain and the tree to witness this nerve-wrecking yet honorable tradition.

 

_Or so he thought._

 


	2. Familiar

The tip of the blade penetrated Hanzo's skin, blood spurting onto the sword and a few inches away from himself as it splattered everything within the distance between his body and the tree. A harsh grown erupted from the archer, hesitating as he drove the tip of the sword deeper, piercing muscle before the katana was struck downwards.

 

This vehement movement in the weapon was caused by a sudden jerk or flinch as the male had been startled with an instantaneous crimson blur that he had at first assumed to be his own blood, but was soon granted with the realization that this was not the case. The blur had landed, giving Hanzo the brief ability to note some of the details, although his far-sighted vision made this task rather arduous.

 

A sharp movement.

 

There went another.

 

Eventually, the crimson creature turned over onto the opposing side, revealing the shaggy face of a man. This man appeared to be dressed as a cowboy, the most noticeable things other than his red serape being a brown cowboy hat baring a gold buckle on the front as well as a prominent, glowing cybernetic arm.

 

Hanzo flinched, which triggered another sharp pain through his abdomen. The ominous man's dark eyes squeezed open slightly, squinting as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He croaked out a faint word which was almost inaudible.

 

"Genji...?"

 

The pierced man froze, that word - no, that name - sent chills down his spine as he felt his body become encased in goosebumps. The archer couldn't help but drown in some sort of deja vu, but couldn't quite pin-point why. Could it be the mentioning of Genji? That was what he told himself, at least. Regardless of what he wanted to think, this man had a familiar face. Almost like he had known him in a past life.

 

> _Two_ _Years_ _Later._..

 

**Black**.

             **White**.

                          **Black**.

                                       **White**.

                                                    **Black**.

 

**R** **E** **D**.

 

A cyborg masked by a vibrant lime visor had burst through the metallic door to Hanzo's dorm room, jumping him awake, intense heart palpitations bringing him to a near tremulous state.

 

"Genji!" Hanzo barked at his younger brother, almost forgetting about his dreaded dream completely.

 

The room he was residing in bared blank, canvas-like walls and steel shelves bolted in to remain stationary, metallic drawers and a bed frame complimenting the bland, monochrome room. To say that there were hardly any decorations would be an understatement, as the only 'decorations' to speak of where a thin, body length mirror leaning against the wall closest to the door as well as personal items tucked away in cupboards, drawers and any compartments that Hanzo could manage to cram things into. An unfolded foldable chair rested nearby his bed, his kyudo gi draped over the back of it along with his bow and quiver which happened to be overflowing with arrows. There were a plethora of boxes shoved sloppily into corners, some stacked, some not, some opened and others sealed tightly with ink-black duct tape.

 

"What, did I scare you?~" Teased Genji, resting his prosthetic arm against his hip as he leaned into the door frame. Hanzo, unamused, nonchalantly pressed a button on a nearby remote from his bedside table with a deadpan expression, firmly tapping it over and over so that the chrome door would repeatedly spawn from above the door frame and close on Genji, earning pained groans before he gave in and apologized.

 

"What do you want from me?" The repulsed archer's brows furrowed, folding his arms, remote still in hand almost as a threat towards his brother to choose his words carefully. His tone made it rather apparent that he was groggy and fatigued, but his face did a swell job showing it too. Faintly wrinkled, dark bags gloomed beneath the contours of his eyes, appearing sunken in showing years or even decades of late nights.

 

"Have you forgotten already, nii-san?" Genji tutted at his brother in mocked shame, shaking his head as if to tell him this was no good. "You are being toured around the base today, courtesy of yours truly." His brother bowed. Genji's cocky demeanor remained throughout the years, so it seemed, unless he had brought it out in him in some way. Despite noticing this, he indulged his brother with a response, raising a brow before enquiring.

 

Hanzo sighed, "I suppose I do not have a choice?"

 

"Nope!" The cyborg chirped, throwing his arms in the air with irritable glee, Hanzo firmly buzzing the remote's door button again.

 

What pleasant company.


End file.
